


bunny fuckr

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please dont take this seriously im still laughing</p>
    </blockquote>





	bunny fuckr

**Author's Note:**

> please dont take this seriously im still laughing

ok so noiz likes bunnys right so one day he went to freddy fazbears pizza place and one of the characters was a rly cute purple bunny named bonnie and he got a tottal hard on just lookin at it i mean damn look at that anamatronic ass rite?? ya. kids saw the bone and was like ‘ew gross’ so noiz had to get outta there.  
next day he saw a work place thing in the newspapr for freddy fazbear’s as a nightguard and figured itd be a gr8 way to get into that bunny’s metaphorical pants. he took the job and came in the next night at 12 for his shift..  
the phone guy came on and left a message but noiz didn't listen at all. he saw that there was a tablet thing to view cameras and shit but he just closed that and played angry birds on the tablet.  
next thing he knew the bunny was at his door. noiz totally still wasnt paying attention. he almost reached his highscore gotta concentrate rite????? ya.  
bonnie walked in and waved his hand infront of noiz face tryin to get his attention way from the game. noiz slapped the hand away. he gotta destroy the pig homes, yo. fuck these pigs rite. ya.  
bonnie slapped the tablet down, noiz froze for a second like ‘bruh i was playing with that. the fuck’ then he looked up at the bunny anamatronic and instantly got a boner.  
rabbits, man. rabbits.  
bonnie looked down at the bone and was lie ‘what the frick frack is that’ becasue he cant curse or know about anything sexual cause hes a childrens entertainer bruh. he stay clean in his programming.  
bonnie poked the bulge in noiz pant, noizl ooked up at the animatronic like ‘oh, you want it? yeah you do’ so he unzipped his pants just enough to let the bulge of his underwear stick out.  
“u wanna bite it like ‘87 bby?” noiz said smexily nd bonnie was like “bruh did u have to go there”  
noix started stroking his peen right infront of the bunny robot not even caring. bonnie still didn't understand what that thing was attacthed to his crotch area. his programming didn't include stuff like that. so noiz had  
to teach him.  
noiz reached out with his free hand to bonnie’s hand and pulled it to wrap around his dick, making the animatronic stroke it up and down.  
bonnie was like “what is this thing”  
noiz replied, “its my lollipop, so lick it. biting included ;)” noiz pulled down his underwear just enough to let his RAGING BONER out into the air, and bonnie opened his animatronic mouth for his robotic tongue to lick the head of the human’s cock.  
bonnie deepthroated the nightguard’s dick until it scraped against his second set of animatronic skeleton teeth and then bit down on the head so hard it cut it off  
noiz screamed and then passed out and bled to death. bonnie ran off back to the stage with blood and cum dripping from his mouth. he tried to clean up before 6 am but the smell of death and sex still lingered on his body. the other animatronics were very confused  
tha end


End file.
